1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for reconstituting dry potato agglomerates into a dough by addition of water thereto so that the water is uniformly distributed thereby to provide a homogenous dough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,937 and 3,605,647 disclose apparatus and methods for forming french fry shaped potato pieces by reconstituting dry potato agglomerates of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,355 by adding water thereto to form a potato dough and by separating the dough into the appropriately shaped pieces. Such patents disclose methods for combining the water and the dry potato agglomerates which have been most satisfactory in producing a potato dough product.